


深夜谨记关直播（上）

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [43]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 游戏区百万粉主播狮心骑士在某次下播后忘了关摄像头，并卸下了做直播时高冷绅士的外壳，露出了软萌撒娇一把手的真实身份。在粉丝为他的反差萌而震惊并且再度被圈粉的时候，哈利的房间走进了一个男人...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	深夜谨记关直播（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 弹幕挺多

深夜谨记关直播（上）

Summary：游戏区百万粉主播狮心骑士在某次下播后忘了关摄像头，并卸下了做直播时高冷绅士的外壳，露出了软萌撒娇一把手的真实身份。在粉丝为他的反差萌而震惊并且再度被圈粉的时候，哈利的房间走进了一个男人...

>>>>>>

“对，你的移速过低，在买装备的时候....小心旁边草丛，往后退.....给我回血....嗯，买装备的时候可以优先弥补一下自己的速度...”修长的手指在键盘上快速按动，屏幕里被操作的角色朝着小怪和敌人放技能，华丽绚烂的光束在屏幕上冲来冲去，对方的血条一节一节往下掉，很快就倒在了地上。

“走这儿，先收拾这个野怪，拿了buff再去打Boss。”地图里一个穿着红色铠甲、身后还燃着一团火焰的骑士带领着一只拿弓箭的兔子，一个挥着两柄战斧的巨人以及一个飞在空中的六翼白金天使奔向一头被囚禁在山谷里的龙，他们的身后还有一只跑得十分缓慢的石头怪。

火焰骑士对着巨龙刺出一刀，开了怪，在岩壁上四处跳跃牵制怪物的视线以及仇恨，六翼白金天使飞在空中吟唱咒语，柔和的白色光芒落在队友身上，他们掉下的血条迅速被补满而且还被附加了不少的buff——攻击加成，移速加成，伤害减免。

“射手准备射箭，对准巨龙的左眼；天使给巨人加buff，巨人负责斩断巨龙双翼；小石头在巨龙斩断翅膀后发射滑石，放绳索陷阱，一定要把巨龙放倒，放倒之后大家大招全开，天使准备好咏唱，buff全叠加上。”骑士站在岩壁上，手中的武器已经换成一柄长枪，他在墙头涂上毒药，瞄准了巨龙右眼，“听我的口令，我们一起行动。”

拿着弓箭的兔子从背后的箭筒里抽出一根胡萝卜架在弦上，弓拉到最满，瞄准了巨龙左眼；拿着战斧的巨人冲上前，在天使给的祝福buff下一跃而起，跳上巨龙后背，两柄战斧高高举起，等着骑士的命令；而跑在最后的石头怪也赶了上来，在巨龙周围设下陷阱，手里拿着滑石，时刻准备着。

“3...2...1...发射！”

骑士向着巨龙眼睛掷出长枪，精准地命中了它的眼睛，与此同时，小兔子射出的萝卜也插进了巨龙另外一只眼睛里；巨龙的双翼被巨人砍断，它陷入石头怪布下的陷阱里，被绳子缠住了爪子，哐地一声摔在地上；天使的咏唱适时响起，柔和的金光落在巨龙身上，它的血条在金光的笼罩下降得飞快，更别提旁边还有四个疯狂补刀的输出了。

很快，巨龙就化成了一片光电，五个游戏人物面前出现几个发光的宝箱，屏幕上出现了大大的“胜利”的字样。

“好了，这张地图的通关方法就是这样。”操作骑士的玩家退出了地图，打开了被隐藏的直播界面，刚一打开就出现了满屏的弹幕，多到他的界面都出现了略微的停顿。屏幕中央是一大片弹幕，右上角是一小块直播屏幕，里面是他打游戏的实时录像；左边是观众们刷礼物的榜单和抽奖界面，左下角写着他的直播ID和直播房间号——狮心骑士，07311031。

作为一个游戏主播，直播是狮心骑士——三次真名哈利·波特——每天的日常。作为游戏区唯一的百万粉游戏主播，哈利每天都要直播上七八个小时，从下午两点开始，先播三个小时，晚饭后再从七点播到十一点，有时候人多打得慢或者遇上直播平台活动还会延迟下播好几个小时。

>>>>>>

一年前，哈利还只是个新人主播，不过因为技术过硬声音也好听，出的平民攻略大受欢迎，很快就火了起来，粉丝还给他取了一个“小狮子”的昵称。哈利对粉丝很友好，直播的时候有什么要求都会满足，比如想看他打哪张地图或者玩哪个角色，只不过关于开摄像头这件事，哈利一直没答应过，因此粉丝一直很遗憾没能见到哈利的脸。

关于哈利是怎么从不开摄像头到开着摄像头直播的，这其中还有一段故事。

作为一个宠粉的主播，哈利在粉丝数过五十万后，满足了粉丝们想要看看自己颜值的愿望，开着摄像头直播了几天。没想到粉丝数因此暴涨，甚至有不少粉丝截屏去论坛里疯狂夸他的颜，导致那段时间黑哈利没技术只能靠脸的人多了起来。一气之下哈利就关了摄像头并且连破好几个地图的通关记录，甩出了七八份不止平民甚至是贫民的攻略打脸黑子。

原以为事情能到此为止，哈利在打脸黑子之后会恢复开摄像头给万千少女少妇舔屏，但他的姐姐粉妈妈粉在电脑前手机前苦苦守候好几天的直播后，发现她们的弟弟她们的崽崽是真的不开摄像头了——都不管她们每天哭天抢地地在他的推特他的弹幕里求他大发慈悲让她们看看，比如...

“呜呜呜呜，崽崽你开一下摄像头啊，呜呜呜呜妈妈想看看你啊！”

“弟弟乖，听姐姐的话，把摄像头打开好不好？让姐姐看看你是不是瘦了。”

“天...宝贝今天也没有开摄像头？啊！我原地爆炸！”

“没有小狮子颜舔屏的一天是不完整的！宝宝你开个摄像头吧！让我看看你的眼睛是不是一如既往的绿油油！”

“前面那个女人给我站住！绿油油的眼睛是什么鬼！你给我说清楚（提刀.jpg）”

哈利迅速地解决一个小boss，又和被抽中的幸运玩家交流了几句，说了一些关于他职业的小tips，等他回神时弹幕里已经在为绿油油吵起来了，但也有一小部分粉丝仍在坚持让他开摄像头。

青年无奈地捏捏鼻梁，他清清嗓子，瞬间弹幕都整齐地变成了“别吵了别吵了，小狮子要说话了！”。

“我很好，没有瘦，眼睛也还是....绿的，你们不用担心。”哈利拿起手边的杯子，嘬了一大口水，靠在椅背上看着飞速滚动的弹幕。

“我不信，除非你让我康康！”

“附议，除非你开摄像头，不然我就默认你今天带美瞳！”

“附议+1，不给我们看看就默认你带了美瞳还套了假发！”

“附议+2，不开就默认带美瞳假发还穿女装！”

“附议....等等！前面的集美们你们的思想很危险啊！”

“我不管我不管，你快开摄像头，不然....女装崽崽好像也不错诶，嘿嘿嘿，笑容逐渐变态。”

“那我建议穿女仆装。”

“我提议兔女郎。”

“前面的都在说什么，又是女仆又是兔女郎，多伤风败俗！看看我，我就不一样！我提议旗袍，高开叉的那种。”

......

“停停停！”哈利看着那提议高开叉旗袍的弹幕，差点一口水喷在显示屏上，小脸通红的他想起了一些事儿，而这些事儿让他的脸更红了。

“别再说女装了别说了别说了！”哈利赶忙回头，发现房间里只有自己后才松了一口气，“....我可以打开摄像头，但是你们不许截屏，也不许再发到什么平台上....私人欣赏？你欣赏我干什么吗？”

哈利看着一大片“那我自己私藏可以吗？”“我可以留着自己欣赏！”“哥哥的美照我是不会外泄的！”的弹幕，无奈地同意了，重新开启了摄像头。

从那之后，哈利每次直播都会开着摄像头，在直播开始前和结束时都会向摄像头挥手。

>>>>>>

时间回到现在。

24寸的显示器上飘过五颜六色的弹幕，多得让他眼花缭乱，哈利粗粗地扫了一眼弹幕，上面都是一些夸他技术好，一带四也能稳过，不愧是游戏区第一个百万粉的主播。还有就是夸他手指好看脸也好看，声音也超级好听。

“啊啊啊啊啊！小狮子你太厉害吧！这张图最难的就是这个龙！你居然带着一带四也过了！妈妈爱你！！”

“说真的，自从这张新地图出来，很多主播都在研究攻略！不过还是我们小狮子最厉害！又是全区第一个通关，又是第一个出平民攻略！不愧是狮心骑士！小狮子牛逼！”

“砍断双翼！woc，这种办法果然只有小狮子才能想出来！我昨天看隔壁主播直播，他和好几个主播打了一晚上都没过！”

“那当然！也不看看我们小狮子是谁！全区第一个百万粉游戏主播！人气超高好吗！而且圈粉丝靠技术而不是颜值！明明能靠那张脸圈粉无数但是还是靠技术杀出一条血路！”

“对不起前面那位集美，我是小狮子的颜粉，我下贱，我就是馋他的脸和手还有偶尔一闪而过的腰。我有罪！”

“其实我也....始于技术，终于颜值...和声音。”

“我也..崽崽请正面上我！（我是男的）

“！前面兄弟是什么虎狼之词！小狮子怎么会上你呢！他明明在我床上！”

“前面那个又是怎么回事？因为你这句话，小狮子已经哄我半个小时了！”

“大晚上又开始了是吗？拿出鸡笼.....然后自己陷进去，u1s1，我也馋他！”

“谁又不是呢？为了能和小狮子一起打游戏，我拉着我的男朋友每天苦练技术！就为了能在和小狮子组队的时候让他眼前一亮印象深刻！可惜非气缠身，没一次被小狮子抽中过呜呜呜呜呜呜。”

“一时间不知道该心疼姑娘还是姑娘的男朋友...”

“Woooow，姐妹你的男朋友看到不会伤心吗？”

“男朋友：我宛如工具人。”

“自信点，把宛如改成是！”

......

“好了，咳，我们打下一张地图吧，我看看....嗯，是拉米尔福德小镇对吗？”哈利翻着之前的记录，“那抽四位和我一起打，我昨晚刚研究了一个新打法，今天正好做一下示范...准备好了吗？”

满屏“我准备好了！请阁下带我出征！”的弹幕直击哈利眼睛——每次组队前他们都会这样刷一次弹幕。

“我创建好队伍了，和以前一样，等下会有弹幕区会投放猫头鹰，里面只有四只点击后能进入我的队伍....那，3，2，1！”

弹幕区里突然多了一堆猫头鹰，它们有白有黑，还有一堆灰色棕色的小猫头鹰，屏幕前的姑娘们正拼命戳着屏幕上的猫头鹰，期待自己戳中的就是。

  
“第两百三十四次申请出征失败，155551...”

“哭什么，我都失败九百九十九次了，哼唧。”

“实不相瞒，我一次都没进去过，而我手中有八个号，每次都拉着男朋友和弟弟妹妹一起抢，没一次中！”

“幸运进入队伍的我赶紧闭嘴。”

“同样幸运戳到猫头鹰的我也赶紧闭嘴。”

“呜呜呜呜，这是今天最后一把啊！再想抢就要等明天了，我委屈地哭出了声。”

哈利看着队伍里的头像一个个亮起，不过三秒的时间，满屏的猫头鹰都被戳光了，而今晚最后一次和哈利组队的机会也消失了。

“好的，那我要进入地图了。没有进队伍的各位可以等明天的直播，明天还会打五次，还有二十个名额，或者可以等周末的团战，百人团的话可以空出九十个名额。”哈利点击了进入地图，屏幕变成一片黑暗后又缓缓亮起，出现了一片果园，这正是拉米尔福德小镇的入口。

>>>>>>

“今晚的直播就到这里了，现在是十一点二十五，到该休息的时候了，各位也早点休息吧。”哈利关闭了评论和一大片刷着“晚安”的弹幕但是没退出直播平台——他向来下播都是直接关摄像头，然后等房间三秒后的自动关闭，平台几乎不退出，“明天下午的直播要晚一点，我有点私事，三点开始播。好了，各位晚安，拜拜。”

“呼.......终于下播了，”哈利摁了一下摄像头的开关后倒在椅子上，摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁，没有注意到摄像头的指示灯还未熄灭，也没有注意到被他关闭但是仍然集结着的弹幕大军。

“等等！什么情况！小狮子没关摄像头？”

“看起来好像是的！他是不是摁了一下摄像头开关但是没摁到位，导致摄像头没关？”

“搞不好是故意，想炒作吧。”

“滚！前面黑子赶紧滚！我家崽崽犯得着炒作？他是实力不够过瘾还是颜值不够过关？需要用这种方式提高热度？”

“就是。黑子是不知道我们哥哥的直播间有多难挤，我常常都是开着三个号看直播，就怕哪个号突然被挤出去。”

“害，姐妹们和黑子废什么话，它们没有脑子便觉得所有人都没有脑子。上次哈利破了欧洲区的记录不是还被它们说成是用外挂吗？结果呢，官网调查结果一公布，那脸不是还打得啪啪响？”

“姐妹说得对，我们别和睿智较劲，还是看看崽崽吧。我保证，再看五分钟我就去私信他关摄像！”

“不是吧！虽然姐妹做得对，但是......呜呜呜呜我想没有原则地多看看小狮子，咱们商量一下，再看十分钟行吗？”

“附议，难得崽崽手滑忘记关...而且摄像头对着的也就是他的椅子和墙壁，没有其他会泄漏私人信息的地方，我们多看一会会？”

“不泄漏私人信息就能一直看了吗？万一崽崽明天知道我们故意不提醒他关摄像头，然后之后都不开怎么办？”

“我觉得前面的姐妹说得对，小狮子本来就不是很愿意开摄像头，当初是五十万粉的福利，后面是我们保证不截图不宣传才继续开着的，现在的情况...还是去提醒崽崽一下吧。”

“我私信完回来了，为了长远的福利，我们还是不要再挣扎了。”

>>>>>>

哈利倒在椅子上闭目养神，放在桌上的手机也早就没电了——有电他也收不到私信通知，毕竟他每天的私信太多了，一条条看是不可能的，只能由清闲的某人筛选一部分删除一部分后再看。

“我私信了。”

“我也，希望小狮子能早点发现，别再继续了。”

“除了私信之外也请各位不要在粉丝群里宣传哦，人数多了就不好控制了。”

“对对对，不要宣传也不要截屏，记得我们和崽崽的约定啊！”

......

当哈利后来发现自己的错误时，他十分感激那群私信的姐妹，一边罚某人跪在榴莲上并给他拍了三百六十张各个角度的照片一边私信回复了她们。  


“我下播了，你进来吧。”

屏幕前的姑娘们原以为小狮子只是没关掉摄像头，结果这孩子连麦也没关，她们清清楚楚地听到了屏幕那一头传来的吱呀开门声。

“是谁！谁进了我们崽崽的房间？！”

“下播了？哎哟，崽崽，妈妈求你看看私信吧，可别瞎说了！”

“好纠结，好希望来的人能发现崽崽没下播！但是又不希望那个人提醒崽崽！”

“不会是小狮子的恋人吧？我记得他情人节在ins上有晒过烛光晚餐，平时也常常有收到各种礼物，键盘鼠标什么的...”

“什么什么？小狮子有对象？”

“不一定，他没公开过。不过小狮子确实常常收到很多礼物，衣服鞋子，手链项链，键盘鼠标，看着价格就不低，而且情人节的时候他也确实晒过烛光晚餐......”

“姐妹是不是搞错了，键盘鼠标很多是推广，小狮子前几天还和一个耳机品牌谈了合作呢。哎没办法，小狮子流量大呀。至于其他的和烛光晚餐...只要小狮子不公开，一律按单身处理！”

“键盘鼠标和耳机是推广合作，这个我能作证！我还记得崽崽一边瞟着小抄一边生硬宣传的样子哈哈哈哈哈哈，最后读完还在桌子下偷偷给自己比了一个赞，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子！和他直播的风格不像啊！直播时明明很高冷的，除了指挥都不说其他的话！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你为什么要提崽崽插硬广的事！我再次笑到原地去世！”

“前面的别走，我和你一起原地去世！真的笑死我了，我就没见过一句广告看了三遍还能读错口糊的宝贝，感谢金主爸爸不杀之恩，我们宝贝真的，他除了打游戏真的一窍不通！”

“小狮子的世界里只有游戏记录和攻略哈哈哈哈哈，我怀疑他直播时高冷不多说话是因为语死早，怕多说就暴露了，战术指挥说得流畅那还是因为对游戏的爱！”

“前面的姐妹说什么呢！我们小狮子直播时除了战术指挥之外就没说过其他的吗？他明明还说过‘各位下午好’‘各位晚上好’‘各位晚安’！一看就是假粉，开除粉籍！”

“求指路！新粉求各位仙女姐姐指路插硬广的那一期直播！我想看口糊的崽崽嘤嘤嘤。”

“新粉可以翻翻小狮子主页，应该是不久之前，大概是上个月末的某次直播，小狮子那天穿的是一件很可爱很可爱的粉色毛绒卫衣！”

“对对对，我记得是月末，因为那个时候我被小狮子种草想冲一下那个键盘，但是一看钱包...委屈地哭出了声。”

  
“好巧，我也下播了。”房门被人推开又关上，万千少女的屏幕左侧出现一个黑色的人影，他手里托着一个盘子，在观众们看不到的地方，他朝着哈利笑了笑，“今天如何，还顺利吗？”

满屏的弹幕哈利并没有看到，他只注意到了德拉科手里那一盘明显是新鲜出炉的奥利奥蛋糕。他嗅着空气里巧克力的香味，撒娇地晃了晃腿——镜头问题，所以看直播的姐姐妹妹们并没有看到高冷的小狮子晃腿撒娇的样子，她们都在疯狂猜测那个男人是谁。

“啊！好像是个男人！我听见另外一个很低沉的声音了！”

“What？！小狮子要，要出柜了吗？”

“搞不好是哥哥！也可能是爸爸！姐妹们先别慌，我们再看看！”  
  
“我觉得小狮子的说话语气不像是和长辈说话的语气，而且那个男人说他也下播了，看来也是主播，搞不好真的...所以我们今天要见到小狮子的对象了吗？”

“呜呜呜呜呜我不要我不要，哥哥是我的呜呜呜呜。”

“天，我的崽崽有对象了！而我...而他的老阿妈还是单身！为什么，崽崽为什么这么早脱单啊！”

“脱单也没什么不好的吧，小狮子今年也不小了，都快二十六了，有对象不是正常的吗？”

“我倒不反对崽崽谈恋爱，只是担心他的对象...小狮子整天埋在电脑前，我家儿媳妇会不会受不了崽崽冷落他啊...不接受反驳，就是儿媳妇，我家崽崽一定是上面那个！”

“支持崽崽是上面的那个+1！小狮子不说话的的时候真的很高冷很生人勿进，说话后倒是有点人味，但一看还是那种只可远观不可亵玩的大神...好奇到底是谁能攻下我们崽崽这颗万年高岭之...草（是指植物不是在骂人）”

“哈？你们都觉得崽崽是上面那个？就我觉得崽崽做bottom会很带感吗？”

“没错，只有你一个，你是电你是光你是唯一的神话！”

“不不不不，我也...没有人想看平日高冷没有表情的崽崽被压在身下，酱酱酿酿让他哼唧出声，xxoo让他脸色绯红，摸摸这里亲亲那里让他&%#@&^(&^^#@吗？？？？”

“弹幕开车？？！！活久见！姐妹请继续！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！前面姑娘这么一说，我突然可耻地心动了！”

“姑娘刹车啊！互联网不是法外之地！小心被平台管理扔小黑屋！据说最近在查gh...的弹幕和评论！”

“！！！！惊了，迅速删掉打好的长弹幕，谢谢提醒。”

“那个男人手里端着什么？怎么黑乎乎的？啊，上面还有层白的...是奥利奥蛋糕？”

“好像是的（强行掰回话题）先别管攻受啦，我们先看看这个男人！”

“又是主播又拿着甜点，别告诉我这是个美食主播。”

“很有可能嗷！最近我们游戏区搞了‘深夜修仙’的活动，隔壁美食区跟着一起搞了一个‘深夜放毒’的活动，很多主播都把直播和发视频的时间挪到十点后了。”

“是的！我姐妹有个很喜欢的美食主播，本来都是下午播的，但是有了这个活动后整天半夜放毒，搞得我姐妹改了生物钟，本来是十一点就要睡觉的，现在硬生生拖到凌晨...”

“对！这傻逼平台搞什么深夜系列活动，脑子有坑吧！害得我家崽崽一直熬夜呜呜呜呜。”

“有一说一，姐妹，崽崽就是不搞活动也熬夜的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。你们忘了去年中国的那个购物狂欢节，叫双十一吧，崽崽提前一个星期做功课，熬夜通宵到早上就为了抢螺蛳粉的事情吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我记得我记得哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！集美不提醒我差点忘了！后来崽崽还发推抱怨过国际邮费太贵，到手的价格和原价没差，感觉自己血亏，早知道就在去中国旅游的时候就屯四五箱回来了。”

“什么什么，我又错过了什么？为什么我现在才知道这件事？”

“前面怕不是新粉，老粉基本都知道的。我记得那时候崽崽发推之后，当晚直播间里就有一堆刷‘螺蛳粉诚信代购’的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我记得那个盛况，我是其中一个诚信代购，不过崽崽后来也没找我，嘤。”

“！！！！动了动了，崽崽动了！我专心盯屏幕去了！”

>>>>>>

哈利的直播间观看人数众多，大家也很活跃，一秒钟几十条弹幕十秒钟弹幕破百也是正常操作，所以哈利丝毫不知道在他抬头望向德拉科，开口问他手里拿的是什么甜点的时候，屏幕里的弹幕话题已经从“崽崽有了对象”转移到了“这个破平台整天压榨主播”再到“螺蛳粉诚信代购”，而中间还差点开了车。

“你端着什么啊。”哈利转着椅子，看着自己男朋友走进，双手乖乖巧巧地放在膝盖上，一副天真可爱人畜无害的样子。

“奥利奥蛋糕，我刚刚做好的，尝尝？”德拉科拿着碟子和叉子送到哈利面前，一瞟摄像头，发现上面的指示灯还亮着——忘记关直播了？还是这家伙又想玩什么恶作剧？

“你喂我。”

“你没手？”如是放在平时，德拉科肯定早早就搂着男朋友，抱着他坐在自己大腿上，一小口一小口地喂食，顺便还能偷几个吻。但是在还没摸清是哈利故意不关摄像头想整蛊他还是真的忘记关之前，他不能轻举妄动——这家伙鬼着呢。

“你喂我嘛！我打了一天的游戏，手指好酸。”哈利虚弱地瘫倒在椅子上对德拉科撒娇——别看他在直播中一副高冷绅士的样子，现实生活里，尤其是熟人面前，幼稚得三岁孩子似的，撒娇和哼哼唧唧是他的拿手好戏。

“你哪天不是打了一整天游戏的？今天很特殊吗？”德拉科抛出致命一击。

“那以前我要你喂我你就会同意的，为什么今天不喂我了！”哈利脸颊鼓了起来，穿着小绵羊拖鞋的脚不满地跺着地板，拖鞋上小羊的耳朵上下翻飞，像极了笨重的麻雀扑棱着翅膀挣扎着要飞起来的样子。

“天！这是我从未见过的崽崽！这是船新的版本！他！他怎么能如此可爱啊啊啊啊！！妈妈！我见到了爱情！”

“所以崽崽私底下是这个画风吗？太...太反差萌了吧！”

“和平时性格不一样....果然就是炒作，只有你们粉丝才买账....”

“有人发弹幕了吗？为什么我刚刚看到了一条全是'汪'的弹幕？这年头狗子都成精会上网了？”

“大概吧，可能是谁被女巫施了魔法变成狗了吧！”

“没想到我一直以为的高冷话废主播三次竟然是个软萌少年，撒娇如此拿手，本少女自愧不如，告辞。”

“喂他！！那个男人快给我喂他！！”

“天啦噜，崽崽太可爱了吧！他在撒娇诶！妈妈！他在撒娇！”

“Awsl，awsl！！！听见没！awsl！！”

“我从没想到有一天能看到崽崽撒娇...他不是高冷话废吗！！”

“呜呜呜呜撒娇的小狮子不是小狮子！是小奶猫！崽崽！妈妈喂你！（夺过蛋糕）”

“他是世界的瑰宝！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！好可爱！！”

“谈恋爱实锤了，以前都是喂崽崽吃蛋糕的，md，太甜了，我蛀牙了。”

“草（中日双语），这甜美的爱情！这可爱的小狮子！”

“我觉得从今以后他不是我的小狮子了，他是我心尖尖上的小奶猫！！有粉红色小肉垫的那种！”

“多大的人了还要我喂？自己吃，乖。”德拉科把盘子放在摄像头前，巧妙地挡住了指示灯和一部分镜头，他还悄悄咪咪地回头确认了一下——如果是被整蛊了，那就先挡镜头！如果是忘记关摄像了，那也先挡摄像头！

“是不是看摄像头了!那个男人是不是看摄像头了！”

“对对对！他看了！他的下巴转到了摄像头的方向，他绝对看到了！”

“但是他没有说，姐妹们！他还故意把蛋糕放在了摄像头前！他是不是在故意挡住指示灯不让崽崽发现？”

“姐妹说得好！现在就不是我们的错啦！是崽崽的能朋友故意的！哼哼，呈上本王的瓜子花生，再来一杯红茶，我要好好看看小狮子的男朋友！”

“前面的人太厚颜无耻了吧，怎么能这样呢....来，老板，给我来包酒鬼花生！”

“你喂不喂？”哈利抱着双臂，眼睛眯起，踢了踢德拉科的小腿——因为是自己男朋友，下脚没有很温柔，所以哈利的小绵羊拖鞋直接飞了出去，啪唧一声落在三点七八米之外。

“你喂不喂喂不喂喂不喂！”哈利直起身子死命扒拉着德拉科的衣服，在凳子上扭来扭去的样子像极了从在陆地上挣扎扭动的鱼。

“喂喂喂....”德拉科无奈屈服，叉了一块蛋糕往哈利嘴里送，“慢点吃....怎么样，好吃吗？”

“还行。”哈利吞下那一大口混着巧克力粉和咸味奶油的蛋糕，里面还夹着一颗切开的樱桃，“就是不够甜。”

“差不多了，我多放了一半的糖。”德拉科收回叉子，戳了戳哈利软乎乎的小肚子，“你该把糖戒掉了，你看看你，戳戳自己的小肚子，你就不为这块柔软的肥肉感到羞愧吗，宝贝？你曾经引以为傲的六块腹肌呢？”

“戳戳戳！戳什么戳！你戳到我肚脐眼了！”哈利一巴掌打在德拉科手臂上，嘴角还有一块没舔干净的奶油，他插着腰，面露凶相地瞪着德拉科，“长肉怎么了，我又不是胖！我只是..只是在为冬天储存保暖防护服！再说了，我腹肌没了还不是你给喂的，天天不是甜品就是高热量食物，我盘子里的薯条都快堆到天花板了！你倒好，自己端着个碗吃沙拉和鸡胸肉，每天还要健身....哼，我变成这样都怪你，我告诉你，你得负责！”

“好好好，负责负责....不过你先把嘴角的奶油舔了行吗？”德拉科俯下身子，屏幕里也出现了他的侧脸，“还是需要我帮你舔掉？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！舔掉！！快舔掉！！”

“姐妹说清楚，是要小狮子自己舔掉还是让他男朋友舔掉！”

“六块腹肌和一块肥肉，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我对不起崽崽，这听起好悲伤但是我真的想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“我笑了十五分钟了，母亲大人已经拿着鸡毛毯子来打我了。这甜美的恋爱真是让人上头！”

“想掐掐小狮子的肚子！呜呜呜呜，软乎乎的小肚子，好可爱！我可以！！妈妈！”

“我尖叫了半小时，附近邻居已经报警了。”

“妈妈问我刚刚为什么一脸姨母笑，我回答她我儿子有对象了，气得我妈拿着拖鞋就打我，问我什么时候未婚先孕了！.....哼！”

“开屏雷击，为什么满屏都是哈哈哈，我都要不认识这个字了。”

“小狮子这么晚还在直播？.....等等！旁边那个男人是谁！”

“友情科普，那是小狮子的男朋友，应该是个美食主播。”

“新进来的姐妹一脸懵逼哈哈哈哈哈哈，她们完全不知道自己错过了什么！”

“新人提问，我错过了什么？为什么大家都在说小狮子可爱？他平时不是很高冷吗？”

“新来的姐妹等明天直播回放吧！小狮子！！小狮子撒娇了啊啊啊啊！”

“什么？！崽崽撒娇！天！求大佬剪出片段啊！！我要每天看亿遍！”

“等等！这个蛋糕有点眼熟！！上面插的奥利奥摆盘好熟悉啊！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！终于要出现了吗！终于有姐妹要认出小狮子男朋友了吗！”

“期待！快，爆出他的ID，让我们一起去扒一扒这个男人！”

“等等等等，我去确认一下，这个男人有点像一个我曾见过的主播....”

“前面的姐妹不用确认了，我确认完回来了...这个手表，这个奥利奥蛋糕，这个手，这个声音.....这个男人是‘眠龙勿扰’啊！”


End file.
